Playing with water
by Damienthecat
Summary: ANWSERS OF THE REVIEWS OF LIFE GREATEST OBSTACLE IN CHAP 3(MaxXMaraim)A maniac is lurking around The Saint Sheilds spot in shearch of beyblders. A rule had been put on to protect them but its bugging Mariam. What happened when she walking at the sun set?A
1. The news

It was a relaxing Thursday night, everybody was at their home having fun with their friends.But most of the world class Beyblade teams were doing their homework while listening radio or TV.

At the Saint Shields hideout,

-Faster Mariam! I need this ecology project print for tomorrow morning or I'll lose marks. complained Joseph watching his sister at the computer.

-I almost finish. she said

-You've said that one hour ago.

-HEY GUYS! COME HERE!yelled Ozuma, in front of the television

-What is it, Ozuma? asked Joseph

-The news just announced something concerning beybladers. answered Ozuma

-_As we said, a sexmaniac lurks around Sauriol street and Kelly street. The person seems to target both girls and boys but prescally girls and beybladers. We strongly advise every kids between 11 and 16 to stay home after the sunset. And now the sports news._

-Is that a joke? Stay home after the sunset? But the nice and exciting beybattles often happen after nine. said Mariam a little frustated

-I'm with you, sis. We're beybladers, we usually get out in the middle of the night to train or spy.

-That's exactly why this man or woman target us. They know that high-class balders like us or the Bladebreakers love to go out at night. said Ozuma

-You're not with news reporter, I hope.replied Dunga

-No. But we should stay in while three or four days, just to see what happen.

-Grr, I don't want to be trap here after 8:00. I'm not scared. complained Mariam

-You're reacting like that cause you're a prime target for him.

-Why am I a prime target, Dunga?

-Simply cause you're...a girl. answered Joseph

-And you daydreaming most of the time. laughed Dunga

-I AM NOT DAYDREAMING MOST OF MY TIME, UNDERSTOOD? Plus, this is descrimination. Mariam screamed

-I'll bring some news from the outside world while your days in.

-Stop being a jerk, Dunga. We're staying home too. said Ozuma

-Huh? But why?

-You didn't listen or what? The reporter said that girls AND boys beybladers who use to be touch. That's meaning that you're as much in toubles as me, big guy. laughed Mariam

-Whatever.

The morning at shcool,

-'morning guys! said Zeo to the Saint Shields in the shcool yard

Zeo went see the Bladebreakers near the door. Zeo was a normal human again, he discovered that his father just told this to turn against his friends. When he came close, the Bladebreakers were talking about the news.

-Hi! Hey Max! What's with the sad look this morning?

-What? You don't know the last new? said Max

-No. But by looking the face of everyone, it's look like it concern us.

-Yeah... A sexmaniac is in the coin and he's attacking beybladers. So we're a little obligated to stay home after the sundown.

-AAAAAHHHH!!! NO WAY!!! yelled Kenny

-What is it, Chief? Lost computer solitaire?

-Worst than that! The mayor of town just put a special rule. It says that we can't go out after 7:30!

-WHAT?!?exvlaimed everyone

7:30 p.m.

An alarm can be hear in the whole town

-sigh Not now! Sorry Max, we have to finish this tomorow. Sharkrash return... sadly said Mariam

-Yeah. Too bad. said Max as Draciel returned in his hand

-This rule is stupid, I don't even had the time to beat Ray. complained Joseph when they left

-I heard that! yelled Ray at the other corner of the street

-PREPARE YOURSELF CAUSE I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD THAT YOU WILL CAN'T SIT DOWN!!! screamed Joseph

-And I'mQueen Elisabeth

The Saint Sheilds and the Bladebreakers were practicing together for three days now but with the alarm and the policemen lurking around it was impossible to stay more than 5 minutes out without be walked home.

Two weeks later...

The special rule was always there and it was starting to reflects on the students'moral. One day, Zeo argumented with the geography teacher half an hour for an anwser. Another day, Ray get a detention for speaking too much with Kai and Ozuma almost be expulsed for fighting with another sudent.


	2. Running away

Here's chap 2!

Mariam: Yeah!

Max: Like I didn't have enough work with the other fics...

Me: Shut up Max

Mariam: Mmm... to lol: Is that was soon enough?

Me: to Sola-bola: A yaoi on Kai and Oz? Mmmm...Let me think...I've never wrote any yaoi before. I'll think!

Max: Can we start so we can finish?

* * *

When night come, even the police charged to watched the kids didn't do their jobs at the half.

-_I can't take it anymore! It's so **boring**! I have to go out..._ thought Mariam

-Earth to Mariam. Are you in there?

-Wahh! Joseph don't ever do that again! Anyway, What do you want?

-What are you thinking about?

-Me? Nothing.

-Liar

-yawn You're right. I'm bored, I'm going in my room. Mariam said as she get up

In her room...

opening window Maraim climbed in the tree near her window. When she touched the ground, she turned her head at the house and started running.

-_Sorry Ozuma, but I can't stay trap inside another day._

Mariam sat on a little hill and watched the sunset, when...

-Isn't that a beautiful sunset?

Mariam get up so fast that it appeared to be a blue flash.

-Oh, it's you.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to sacred you. said Max

-It's nothing. Mariam said as she re-sat

-What are you doing outside? asked Max

-I should be the one who ask this question! Come... Mariam responded, pawing the ground beside her

-Sit on the grass Well, I was kinda don't able to stand Tyson-Kai-Hilary's quimbling. And you?

-Almost the same thing.

A long silence tanged between the two teens. Max raproched himself closer to Mariam and his hand touch her's. Both blushed, they could feel the other one breath in their necks. Mariam's heart was beating so fast that she tought she was about to make an attack. Max's left hand reached her cheek, he approched her and kissed her. While the kiss, Mariam realised that Max's heart pulsations was the same as her's. When they finished, Mariam put her head on Max's shoulder and he softly told her in the ear: Mariam, I love you.

For reply, Mariam kissed him. They stayed there until the sunset finish. They left at the half way home...(Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

_-Man! I can't believe that Maxie really loves me! And he's so good-looking! Even with Ozuma, I'd never felt that nice. _thought Mariam

Walking fast to get home rapidly, Mariam was passing the sunset episode over and over again in her head. Suddenly, a strange sound came out from a backalley. Mariam freezed and laughed when she saw that was a little kitten had made all this noise.

* * *

Me: Sorry, I cut you here!

Mariam and Max: Review please!


	3. Another suprise

Me: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! But first, the reviews (thank you! Thankyou!)from my one-shot: Life greatest obstacle.

**Blackdranzergurl**: Sorry I made you cry...hugs I know I make many people die but I was feeling for it.

Max: Like you ever had pity...

**Lashing cries**: That's great! Joseph and Mariam are my fav. characters too! I make most of my stories on them. Oh by the way, I love **_Frozen tears_**, I'm waiting for the next chap!

Joseph: sing-song voice I have a fa-an! I have a fa-fan!

**Spazzy's girl:** Thank you for the whole review! I was blushing...

Me: And now, for my only reviewer of chapter 2: **NinjaMatty**! You kept you're opinion from me on MSN, it was a good idea. So...you wanted Mariam to get rapped? laughs

Mariam: Can I say something?

Me: Of course!

Mariam:Speaks as loud as she coulds YOU ARE CRUEL WITH ME!

Me: That's the fun with her!

I won't bother now, good reading!

* * *

-Hello little fellaw, what ya doing? 

-Meow!

-Oh! You're hurt! said Mariam as she took the kitty's paw

-Meow...

-taking the cat I'll bring you at my home maybe the boys will want to keep you.

-How should I call you? Hmmm, Creamy? No. Cherry? Na, too strange...

-Evil laughs What a young pretty lady like you is doing out at this time?

Mariam turned her head to see a man in the 40's all dressed in black walking in her direction. Mariam got backyards of two steps, prudently.

-What do you want?

-Me? I told you: What a pretty young lady like you is doing out at this time?

-That's not of your buiness.

TheCat jumped on the ground and started to growl

-Go away, you nasty hair ball! HAAAAA!

The Cat had scratched and bited the man on leg. The man gave it a violent kick and the kitty ran away. While this, Mariam ran away too. Heading for home, she was thanking the little kitty.

-Hey! No so fast! said the man as he entered in a car

The car cut Mariam's road. The man opened Mariam's door side and tried to catch her, luckly, she had the time to jump out of his touch. The Saint Shield climbed in a tree. The car's man headed to her hide and made the tree fall. Mariam, who was still on the tree when the car hit, lyed on the ground, unconscious. The man took her under the shoulders and caried Mariam to the car. As he put her in, one of her bracelets fell on the ground. The vicious took and stared at it.

-Well, well, well, look what prime target I get. The Saint Shield girl... After I'd kill you, everyone will be affraid to walk on the street, my pretty. Laughs the man said as he sat in front of the wheel, looking inside the bracelet.

Mariam heard that, well, she heard that he planned to kill her. She had to come at it, this morning, MariamForest wouldn't be of this world anymore. Tears of pannick was rolling down her cheeks, at the time that her life was about to be better, the maniac got her. A cellphone rang...

-Hello? Oh, it's you, Sylvia. So have you captured any boy this night? One kid escaped you... Me? Yeah, I caught one of our target. You can cross MariamForest of the list, she'll be dead in less than one hour; just to let me do my thing...Staring at Mariam No, she can't hear me, she's in a deep sleep...

The car stopped in a dark place, the man get out of the car. ''Perfect'' Mariam heard

* * *

I stop here! I don't know Mariam real last name; if you know, tell me! **Now I let say your opinion on Mariam's fate.**

Review please!


End file.
